


Waiting on You

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, this is on the high end of the teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is possessive of Misha and crazy jealous of people who get close to him.  But Misha doesn't like his reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on You

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr for the prompt fill from an anon: Hi! I want Cockles with really badly jelous Jensen! I want it so much! Jensen suffering from being ignored ))) (I am not a sadist). MIsha flirting with others,and Jensen to regain him has to at least kiss him in public. That's all I want from this life.
> 
> I don't think this is what the person asked for at all...but it's what came out of me.
> 
> I'm also certain I will get Jossed by SDCC 2013 very hard.

“Fine, Misha, have it your way.  Just like always.”

Jensen sat back in a huff and slammed his foot against his suitcase, knocking it over.  He refused to look at Misha though.  He knew he was being a jackass.  He flinched when Misha laughed coldly.

“Jensen, it has _never_ been my way.”  The hotel room door opened.  “I’ll see you in Vancouver.”

Jensen waited too long to call him back.  By the time he got his mouth to move, the door shut with finality.  He couldn’t go chasing him down the hall.  And it’s not like it was _entirely_ his fault.

Jensen groaned and slumped down in his chair.  How had their perfect weekend gotten so fucked up?  Jus in Bello was their playground.  Rome was _their_ city.  They had been living on a high all weekend.  They’d made love more times than he could count.  And just last night Misha had handed him the reigns for once and laid back and asked for the fucking of his life.  Jensen had been more than thrilled to give it to him.  He’d fucked him so thoroughly that the next morning there had been no doubt about where Misha had been and what had been done to him.  And because of Sebastian the whole fucking world knew it.

Jensen’s teeth set on edge again when he remembered the photo Sebastian had tweeted of _his_ fucking—his what?  That was another problem of course.  Labeling Misha, who did not like being labeled at all.  And if Jensen could have just kept his mouth shut.  Not brought up the tweet, which then led to the complaint about dancing with Sebastian on stage—but they’d practically grinded on each other!

It was one thing for Misha to flirt.  It was one thing for him to make sexual innuendo.  But Jensen couldn’t stand seeing someone else lay hands on his body.  That body was _his_.  And Vicki’s.  But that was an entirely different situation altogether.

Jensen just didn’t know how to express what he felt _to_ Misha.  He always came off as possessive and jealous—because, well, he supposed he was possessive and jealous—but it’s not like he wanted some grand gesture indicating that they belonged to each other and should therefore never look at anyone else.  Except Danneel and Vicki.  But, again, totally different situations.

It’s not like he actually _wanted_ people to know he was in love with Misha.  That would not help with PR—open marriages were not something that gave good press—and fuck if he could ever let his daddy know he sucked cock—and fucking loved it.

It’s not like he wanted to put a second ring on Misha’s finger and tell him that he was important and he only got jealous because he just loved him so much it was hard to think straight sometimes.

But, fuck, maybe he did want those things.

Jensen thought for a moment.  _Jensen, it has_ never _been my way._    Then he just got angry again.  Misha had no right to take some sort of moral high ground in this.  He didn’t like having his personal life broadcasted; he hadn’t exactly wanted Vicki to publish her book, but he hadn’t forbidden it.  So, it wasn’t like they needed to be open and make it public.  But the little fucker could stop flirting with people.

 

**AHBL – Sydney, Australia**

 

“Ha, ha!” Danneel actually said “ha ha” when she laughed and it was fucking adorable.

“What is it, babe?” Jensen asked.

“Look at this picture Sebastian tweeted from Australia.”

She handed him her phone and Jensen turned it sideways to make it expand.  He smiled when he saw Rob looking bored and eating cereal? while Richard and Matt slept cozily on the bench behind him—Matt with his fucking perfect abs.  And there was a shirtless Sebastian—sitting on Misha’s lap.

Jensen got on his feet and handed Danneel her phone.

“Where you going, sweetie?” Danneel asked like she knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do when he got there.

Jensen pushed open the door to their bedroom and snatched his phone off the nightstand.  It was probably zero dark thirty in Australia now, but fuck him.  He considered calling him, but maybe impersonal texting was the way to do this.  It might prevent angry yelling.

_What the fuck is that picture?_

There was a seven minute delay in which Jensen considered calling him at least eight times.

_Oh, hy J. What pic?_

_Fuck you Mish  You know theone_

_Mm I’ve got my cock in hand now_

Jensen blinked and almost dropped the phone he was so startled by the change in subject.

_It’s so hard J so fucking hot there’s precum dripping from the tip  pooling on my belly_

Jensen’s fingers hovered over the keyboard.  Literally a million and one responses flitted through his mind.

_Question is, am I alone in the room?_

Jensen actually shouted out loud.  He typed three messages and deleted them before finally just growling and calling him.  Fuck international rates.

The phone went directly to voicemail.  The fucker had turned it off.

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen muttered to himself and started searching online for the information of the hotel they were staying at.  He’d call the hotel and have them call his room.  Then he’d—

“Hey!” Jensen protested as Danneel took the phone out of his hand.  She scrolled through the messages.

“Jensen, he’s just fucking with you.”

“I know,” he snapped.  And then looked at her with contrition.  But she wasn’t angry or hurt by his lunatic behavior.

“What did you do to piss him off?”

“What did _I_ do?”

“Yes, what did you do?”

“He!  He let Sebastian take a picture of him—and he danced with him—He…”  Jensen knew there was a better reason buried somewhere in all this.

“He danced with Sebastian on stage at a convention, right?  Where you’ve done the same things with the other guys.  Where you guys put on a show for the audience.  And I saw the picture Sebastian took in Rome—Misha didn’t even know he was taking it.”  Danneel smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.  “It’s nice to know he lets you top once in a while.”

Jensen blushed from ears to toes.  “Danneel!”

“What?” she asked, smiling and leaning in to give him a kiss.  “You know you married a perv.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, mother of my child,” Jensen muttered around another kiss.

 

**H2H2 -  Jacmel, Haiti**

 

_Hey, J!  How’s fatherhood? I can’t wait to meet JJ!_

Jensen smiled at the text from Jason.  It was awesome traveling with Jason to so many conventions around the country and even the world, but that also meant he was gone from LA a lot when Jensen skipped out toward the end of con season.  Of course, this wasn’t a convention.  Jason was with Misha in Haiti helping out with his charity.  Jensen scowled.  Misha had only ever asked him once if he wanted to go.  When he’d turned him down that _one_ time, he’d never pestered him like he did for other things.  And he didn’t even ask him about it this year.  Of course, Misha knew he would be busy with Danneel and the baby, but he still could have _asked_.

Jensen shook himself and responded before his thoughts started wandering down that dark path of possession he so often traveled when Misha was absent from his side.  Hell, even when he was lying in bed next to him it bothered him how far away he was.

_It’s great! We were worried at first she would always look like a red faced monkey, but she’s very cute now.  Most beautiful baby you’ve ever seen.  Or not seen.  I’ll have to end a picture._

_lol we knew you’d be the biggest sap daddy_

Jensen quirked an eyebrow and tapped his finger against his phone.

_We?_

_me and mish you got a photo now?_

Jensen had to close his eyes and actively tell himself not to throw his phone across the room.  _Me and Mish?_   **_Mish?!_**

_Is Misha with you now?_

There was a slight delay, and then a picture text came in.  Misha was sitting on a chair on the balcony of their hotel, T-shirt damp with sweat and clinging to his body.

_yup just got finished with work Misha sweated through like five shirts lol_

Jensen put his phone down on the changing table and walked over to the crib.  JJ was asleep.  Her fist was up by her face, but she didn’t suck on her thumb like some kind of baby.  He knew better than to pick her up.  She would wake up and probably not be very happy about it.  Looking at her made him immediately calm.  But his thoughts wandered.

Were Misha and Jason sharing a room?  Everyone might be doubled up in order to reduce costs.  Two grown men could share a room and have nothing happen.  He’d done the same with Jared plenty of times.  And Jason wasn’t even into guys.  Well, not really.  Well, except for the part where he kinda sorta was.  But Misha wouldn’t be into _him_.  Well, maybe he would be, but he wouldn’t act on it, right?

Jensen ran a hand over his mouth.  This was why they needed labels.  Open marriages were one thing, but not defining the relationship with the person you were doing the opening with—that was foolish.  His phone buzzed.  He brushed the back of his index finger against JJ’s super soft cheek.  God he loved this little squalling, bodily fluid spewing thing.  Jensen walked back to the changing table and picked up his phone.  He clicked on a media message from Misha.

Jensen gasped when he saw the bottom half of Misha, apparently still sitting on the open balcony, taken from Misha’s point of view as he pointed the camera at the bulge in his shorts he was rubbing with his free hand.

  _Great view Wish you were here ;-)_

Jensen pulled the phone to his chest and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the baby hadn’t somehow developed the muscle power to pull herself out of the crib and then fly over to hover behind him.  Satisfied she was still asleep where she should be, Jensen clipped the baby monitor to his hip and walked out of the nursery, leaving the door partially open.  He texted Misha furiously.

_Do not sendd me dirty pictres when Iam w my child!_

A moment later came the response: _haven’t even gotten to the dirty stuff yyet baby_

Before his brain could tell his fingers not to they typed: _Is Jason still there?_

There was a long delay in which Jensen chewed on a thumbnail.

_Did you seriously just ask me that?_

Jensen frowned.  It wasn’t a completely unreasonable question.

_He just sent me a picture of you.  I don’t know._

_He left the room J  and so am I  dinner  talk later_

Jensen cursed and thumped his hand against the wall.  They hadn’t really resolved anything since their fight in Rome.  They hadn’t even seen each other in person.  And every time Misha tried to reach out to him, he did something stupid and shut him down.  Jensen banged his fist against the wall again.  JJ started crying.

“Fuck.”

 

**MoL Bunker Set – Vancouver, Canada**

 

Jensen turned his head slightly as he heard Misha’s laugh from across the hair styling trailer.  He and Jared were reading over the pages of script they were going to be filming in about an hour or so.  Jensen was currently working on getting his hiatus beard off for the second part of Guy’s video.  Guy just might have too much time on his hands.

Misha laughed again and Jensen turned his head completely around and saw that Jared had a large moose hoof-paw hybrid on Misha’s arm.  He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked at them.  Misha glanced in his direction.  Then he rolled his eyes a little and returned his attention to Jared.  He casually removed Jared’s hand from his arm and made some joke to make the younger man think he was just teasing him.

Jensen continued his shave.  He and Misha hadn’t said more than a perfunctory greeting to each other.  They hadn’t kissed hello or had a trailer quickie.  Nothing.

It actually felt good to see Dean’s face in the mirror again.  It made him feel confident.  Which was ironic since Dean had the lowest self-esteem of pretty much every fictional character ever.  On his way out of the trailer, Misha brushed his fingers over his wrist and said, “Can I talk to you before we go to make-up?”

Jensen felt a thrill.  Pre-makeup rendezvous meant they could get a little frisky and maybe leave a mark or two.  Jensen grinned and followed Misha into his trailer.  He reached out his hands, eager to grab Misha’s hips and get in some rutting—they’d hadn’t touched in two months.  Before he could get a fingertip on him though Misha whirled around and planted a hand firmly in the center of his chest—pushing him away.

“Seriously, Jensen?  _Seriously_?  Jared?  You’re fucking jealous of _Jared_?  He doesn’t even remotely swing in the other direction and you’re worried, what, he’ll just forget himself, forget Gen, and jump me?”

Jensen worked his jaw in surprise, and then crossed his arms over his chest in anger.

“I am _not_ jealous of Jared.  I’m not jealous of anybody.  You’re the one…”

“I’m the one what, Jensen?  _Please_ , finish that sentence.”

“No, you know what?  Fuck you.  You started this.”

“ _I_ did?”

“Back in Rome.”

“Jesus.  You’re still upset about Rome?  About Sebastian?  About Jason?  And now Jared?”

Misha put a hand to his head and seemed to be counting to ten.  Then he suddenly stepped forward and took Jensen’s face in his hands.

“Jensen.  I actually love that you’re possessive of me.  I even enjoy riling you up by flirting with other people.  It’s a huge fucking turn on.  But…this…this isn’t just jealousy.”

“Then what is it?” he asked, his eyes still hard.

Misha dropped his hands.  “It’s about _respect_.”

“Respect?” Jensen scoffed.

Misha looked hurt.  “Do you really think that I’ll just fall into the arms of anybody who catches my fancy because I fell so easily into yours?”

Jensen quirked an eyebrow and looked to the side in thought.  He would not describe their relationship as falling into each other’s arms.  It had unfortunately, and mostly due to his own hang-ups, been much more complicated than that.

“You don’t trust me at all,” Misha said.  “You don’t believe in me or my feelings.  You’re so possessive not because you like me so much and desire me so much but because you’re actually worried you’ll lose me to somebody else.  Like I could ever—!”  Misha cut off and took in a deep breath.  “Jensen.  I fucking love you.  Like I’ve never loved anyone in my life.  Not even Vicki.  You are so— _different_ from anything I’ve ever…”  He tried to discreetly wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.  “Why can’t you just—”

“Just what?  Tell everyone in the world?  Release a press statement?”

“No, Jensen, no,” Misha sighed wearily.  “You just need to tell _me_.”

“I have told you I lo—”

Someone banged loudly on the trailer door.  “Jensen, you’re needed in makeup!” a PA called through the door.

“Be right there,” Jensen answered.

Misha pushed past him and walked out of the trailer.

“Misha, wait—”

The door shut in his face.

 

**Comic Con – San Diego, California**

 

Jensen waited behind Jared at the bottom of the metal staircase.  They could hear the extremely large crowd stirring and whispering and buzzing with excitement.  Normally he would feel his own energy escalating with the crowd’s.  But right now all he could focus on was the man standing behind him in line.  He’d tried to talk to Misha after the fight they’d had in the trailer, but the older man had simply told him they needed some time apart to think.  Jensen was pretty sure he correctly translated that to mean that _Jensen_ needed to think about some things.  And he’d been thinking for over two weeks now.

Why was Misha so pissed at him?  Okay, so he was crazy jealous and possessive sometimes, but he said that was hot.  And he’d definitely told him that he’d loved him before.  He wasn’t afraid of those words.  But there was still the whole mystery of _respect_.

“Please welcome your show runner and executive producer, Jeremy Carver!”

Jeremy walked up the stairs and the crowd cheered as he crossed the stage.

Respect.  He respected Misha.  He respected the fuck out of him.  He was kind-hearted and generous and hadn’t lost his ability to find joy in the little things in life.  But this had to do with something else Misha had said, namely that he didn’t think Jensen trusted him.

“And you might like this next guy, Jared Padalecki!”

Jared bounced up the stairs and the shrieks were earsplitting already.

Was that true?  Did he act so possessive of Misha because he thought Misha would, what, cheat on him?  Or maybe Jensen just thought of himself as one of Misha’s playthings that his wife said he was allowed to take out of the box every now and then.  That was bullshit of course.

“Another favorite, I think, Jensen Ackles!”

Jensen started at his name, but climbed the stairs and did his best to wave to the crowd while he crossed the stage, but his mind was still whirring.

Misha wasn’t just some benefit he got from having an open marriage.  Their relationship wasn’t just for fun.  Their relationship was a fucking _relationship_ —they were as fully committed to each other as they were to their wives.  They weren’t just lovers—they were…

Jensen turned his head when the audience screamed their lungs out.  He hadn’t heard the MC call Misha’s name, but he was jogging across the stage, huge grin plastered on his face, waving both hands at the crowd.  Jensen hadn’t sat down yet, and Misha raised his eyebrow at him when he got to his chair.  He pulled it back to sit and Jensen reached forward and cupped Misha’s face in his hands.  He kissed him with all the feeling and passion he had—with apology—with the promise that he understood what Misha wanted—he wanted to know that Jensen believed what they had was _real_.  That it was a part of them now.  And that even with their own families growing and filling their lives—they would never be complete without the other.

There was a roaring in Jensen’s ears and he didn’t think it was from the approximately six thousand people gaping at him.  He pulled back slightly and looked into a blue that was as familiar to him as the green of his own eyes.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Misha whispered.  “Do you know where the fuck we are?”

Jensen didn’t look away from the safety of Misha’s eyes.

“But you get it, right?”

Misha smiled.  “I always got it.  I was just waiting on you.”

Jensen felt the tension drain from his body, relief taking its place.  But only momentarily.  He immediately stiffened as the laughing, whispering, cat calls, and screaming from the audience finally registered in his brain.

“Oh, by the way Mr. I-Don’t-Like-Grand-Dramatic-Gestures, you can field the questions on this one,” Misha said and slapped his back before sitting down in his chair.

Jensen turned slowly and faced the crowd.


End file.
